onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shino Kosaka/Personality and Relationships
|extra1= |bounty= 400,000,000|}} }} Personality and Relationships Shino usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he drew his sword on Admiral Fujitora. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Shino is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Shino has killed before. Despite this, Shino has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk death for the sake of a little boy. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Shino maintains Bushido to a certain degree (e.g. he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Shino would strike the attacker from behind. Shino is very proud of his reputation as a swordsman and as "The Assassin" starting with a bounty of Bsymbol10 60,000,000 which has doubled since then. He also enjoys the fact that he has a higher bounty than Delta. During the assault on Impel Down, one of the guards referred to Shino as "Nero's underling" much to the delight of Delta, who quickly became infuriated when Shino pointed out that Delta's lack of notoriety puts him below Shino in status. Whether he agrees with them or not, he will stand by Nero's decisions, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates. While the crew sails from one island to another, he normally spends time lifting weights or napping, only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Kyla, Delta, or (accidentally) Nero. He cares greatly for his swords and often holds them close while napping and was considerably upset when one of them was destroyed. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake), almost to the degree that Nero loves meat, and Kyla loves money and candy. Also like Kyla, he has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. When he and Delta were handcuffed together, Shino's first suggested solution was to cut off one of their hands. In addition, when he, Kyla and Rose were stuck by Kuzan's ice he actually tried to cut his own feet off in an attempt to escape. He also is one of the first Sky Demon member to suggest killing someone or threatening to kill someone. Shino can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Shino is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy."